mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius Pudzianowski vs. James Thompson 2
The fight-ending majority decision victory for Marius Pudzianowski was widely considered controversial. The Fight Round 1 – Thompson scores first with punches. Leg kick from Pudz followed by a takedown from Thompson who lands in side control. This is not where Pudz wants to be. Thompson is a massive man and out-weighs Pudz by close to 20 pounds. Thompson puts a knee into Pudz’s ribs and softens him up with punches. Pudz scrambles to his knees and is back up to his feet. Thompson drags him back down and is back in side control delivering punches to the head. Pudz defending well though and not taking much damage at all thus far. But he is working hard. Thompson maintaining control but not able to get much off. Ref about to stand it up it looks like. Pudz makes it to his feet and they square up. Leg kick from Pudz. Thompson checks the next one. Nice left from Pudz. Then a leg kick. Nice right from Thompson. Another left from Pudz and a leg kick. Pudz’s punches look like labored arm punches. Thompson ties him up and puts him back down and gives him some hammerfistst to think about before the bell. PMN scores the round 10-9 for Thompson. Round 2 – Left punch from Pudz stuns Thompson. He’s been here before. Another left jab from Pudz. Thompson shoots, stuffed. Pudz grabs a front headlock to the cheers of the crowd but gets put on his back. Thompson is bleeding from his face onto Pudz’s belly. Thompson gets full mount and rises up with punches. Pudz defending though and nothing is really landing. Pudz still has some gas it seems which is an improvement for him. He gets to his knees but Thompson has his back. Pudz turns around and ends up on top inside full guard to the cheers of the crowd. The massive Thompson sweeps him though and is now on top in half guard. He’s just too experienced for the strong man. Pudz punching off his back to the cheers of the crowd, landing hammerfists. But Thompson is in control here with body shots and punches to the face although not much landing. Ref stands them up. Thompson shoots, stuffed. He stays relentless. Sprawl from Pudz. They are back up. Pudz attacks with punches. Knee from Thompson. They start slugging it out. He tries to trip Pudz, but he stops it and lands several punches. Pudz goes for a choke and ends up on his back as the bell sounds. PMN scores the round 10-9 Pudz. OFFICIAL RESULT: Mariusz Pudzianowski def. James Thompson by majority decision NOTES: I don’t have a big problem with the result, but two rounds is just not enough and since they don’t announce the scores, I have no idea what the official scores were to give Pudz the “majority decision”. If we are only using two rounds then I have to score it a tie. Pudz did do more damage and rocked Thompson pretty significantly in round two. Thompson (with his thick English accent) just grabbed the mic after Pudz said a few words and started cussing and ranting about something, most likely the decision. They cut him off and went to commercial.